Here We Are
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: My contest entry for fabinaandnina4ever's graduation/future contest. :
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

NINA'S POV

I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my cap and gown. Today was graduation. After this, there would be no more mysteries at Anubis house. We would be adults.

"Nina, we're graduating!" my best friend (and room mate) Amber pointed out for the fiftieth time this hour. Still, I had to be nice.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I squealed. Amber screeched back as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The knob turned, and in walked my boyfriend Fabian.

"Neens! You look beautiful." He told me. Amber awed as Fabes kissed me. We laughed, and much to my dismay, broke apart.

"It's time! Everybody to the school!" our housemother, Trudy, called up the stairs. I heard Mara run from her bedroom, but Amber, Fabian, and I stayed behind. Carefully, I snuck into the attic to check on the cup. Pressing my locket against the wall, it slid aside to reveal the shining Cup of Ankh. Smiling to myself, I took Fabian's hand and started down the hallway.

"Everybody out!" Victor bellowed.

"Coming, coming."

_2 Hours Later (A/N I don't know how a graduation goes … sorry, never been to one)_

"Nina Martin." I heard my name and walked on the stage, strutting and grinning to the crowd, feeling extremely proud and accomplished. Mr. Sweet beckoned for me to give a small speech, and so I began.

"I remember coming here," I said into the microphone, "about three years ago. I came from the United States, a long ways away, but I was incredibly excited. And you know what? Anubis House gave me a reason to be excited. After a while, I was accepted here, and I have made many forever friends. You know, after my parents died, I thought I could never be happy again. I thought I would never be able to pay attention to love with them in the back of my mind. So I accepted the fact that I would never love again. But Fabian, you showed me a different way to live. You showed me how to be brave, and how to fall so completely in love, so fast. And so I fell, and I'm never getting up. I love you Fabian, forever and always." The crowd went wild, and I swear Amber dried a tear. As I sat down, Fabian kissed my cheek.

"Amber Millington." Amber strutted more than I did, waving to the crowd like a princess, making them laugh. After everyone had received their diplomas and Fabian had given his Valedictorian speech, we headed back to the house, Victorious.

The party was amazing. We danced, ate **Pizza**, recalled funny (and scary) **memories **from the past year, and performed songs. Suddenly Amber came up to me, begging me to sign her **yearbook**. I happily obliged.

In the middle of a slow dance, I was looking around for Fabian, but I couldn't find him. Just then, Amber tapped my arm, smiling like an idiot.

"Nina, I need you in the hall." She said. I shrugged and followed her, a bit suspicious. As soon as I was in the hall, she closed the door on me and shouted, "bye!" Confused, I looked around. That's when I saw him. Fabian was in a black tux, standing by the glowing staircase. Our song, My Perfect Day, came on, and he asked, "may I have this dance?"

"Oh, but of course." I answered. My love took me in his arms, and we swayed to the music, getting lost in each other's eyes the entire time. I wanted the dance to last forever, but it had to come to an end. And it couldn't have come to a better end. I looked away for one second, and when I turned around, Fabian was on one knee, a glittering diamond ring in a velvet box in his hand.

"Nina, I haven't known you forever, but I feel like I have. The second I saw you, I fell in love. I know I'm not the smoothest guy, the guy who can write a poem, or the most romantic guy, but I also know I'm the only guy who will ever love you as much as I do. You're forever my chosen one, and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?" I gasped, but shouted, "yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much Fabian Rutter!" He smiled like an idiot and slid the ring onto my finger, and I jumped into his arms, kissing his lips rather aggressively.

After a few minutes of embracing, he took me into the living room, where the party was raging on.

"She said yes!" Fabian shouted. The whole crowed awed, and Amber screamed in delight.

"And you two both got into Oxford!" shouted Mick, sheepishly holding up two letters.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy daydreaming about my perfect life to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know the contest is probably over by now, but since you all wanted me to continue the story, I will! Thanks for your reviews! This is the most intimate snogging session I've ever written, by the way, so bear with me if I get details wrong! – Sydney

Nina's POV

Fabian and I stepped out of the car, arriving at Oxford.

"Well, this is it! College!" I said excitedly.

"It is indeed, and we get to live together!" Fabian practically shouted. I swear he was more excited about us living together than he was about college.

I squealed happily and kissed my fiancé.

_20 Minutes later _

"The apartment is beautiful!" I observed. Fabian was too busy carrying in two large, presumably heavy boxes to hear me.

"Where do you want these?" he grunted, bending beneath the weight. I giggled and took a box from him, setting it down in the corner almost effortlessly. My boyfriend rolled his eyes and began to unpack; ripping tape from the cardboard like it was his job. I too began to take things out of the box, setting them down on the couch behind me.

The apartment really was beautiful, an older unit that had been remodeled only the year before. It was open and airy, with a modern kitchen right before the little living area. Giant windows stretched down to the floor, bathing the entire apartment in a fine layer of sunlight, and a single exposed brick wall stood behind the couch. An office area lay just off of the living area, more of the giant windows serving as a front wall. Two light green walls stood opposite the windows, creating a warm feeling. The whole apartment was just radiant.

Fabian and I began to place furniture around the large room, and then adorning the pieces with framed pictures of the two of us together, the Anubis family, our families, and little trinkets and lamps from around the world. On every wall hung either a photograph, painting, mirror, or shelf, and in front of our little squishy couch was a large television. We set a little wooden table just beyond the dark wood kitchen, and stood a glass vase of brightly colored flowers in the middle of it. As for the little office I mentioned earlier, we placed just one antique desk against a green wall, both of our laptops resting atop it, and a little white and green striped chair off to the side. Once we were satisfied, we moved to our bedroom.

We pushed our queen sized bed into the room, and positioned it with the fabric headboard against the light blue wall. Next, we pulled the comforter over the bed and placed pillows against the headboard. When we tired of this activity, we took up a new one: snogging on the couch.

Our lips moved in sync, and I rested my hand in his hair, while he gripped my waist. I pushed my tongue against his lip, asking for entrance. He happily obliged, and our tongues battled for dominance. We started to go further, but I said,

"Are we ready for this?"

"I-I don't know." Fabian stuttered.

"Why don't we wait until we're married?" I teased, "then you can have me."


End file.
